


A Chance Meeting

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: The story of how Navy and Sesame first met! The two were a bit different back then.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche title aside, I never fleshed out how my two characters met each other, and so I came up with this!

Why did he bother playing, when all he did was drag his team down; that question burned in the mind of an inkling as he stood at spawn, with two seconds left he didn’t bother moving. Day in, day out, he would play, it was the best way to earn money, but that didn’t make him good at it, make him enjoy it; especially when he had others on occasion bag him. He didn’t blame them, how could he, they were just frustrated with him, he understood that; it still hurt, but he understood. 

Most just ignored him, for that he was thankful, but that day, there was one who took notice; it was actually two, though one had observed the other inkling being bullied, while the other had taken action. It wasn’t out of kindness, not at first, the one taking action initially didn’t care about the inkling, he simply wanted an excuse to be mean to someone, and this was perfect. 

At first, the initial inkling didn’t notice, when he was splatted he’d be bagged, a common scene he’d seen plenty of times before. After the third splat, however, he realized that someone on his own team was bagging, and he hoped he wouldn’t bag him if they got opposite. Cautious of his teammate, the inkling swam towards the middle, it was Sturgeon Shipyard, so he climbed the pillar on his side at centre to watch his teammate. 

The rude opponent had also respawned, and had a similar idea to the inkling to climb the pillar, though they advanced onto the moving part. 

The bagging teammate stood in the middle as their two other teammates kept the enemy off of him. “You want to try again, asshole? You and your dapples get down here, I dare you to try,” he challenged, and the opponent took the bait. The teammate used his dualies to his advantage, dualie squelchers allowed him constant movement, letting him slide out of range quickly, and once again splatted them. “Idiot,” he said as he bagged. “Pick on someone your own fucking size next time, maybe you won’t look like such a dick.” Dapples didn’t hear him, but it didn’t matter, the Squelchers was venting to himself. 

“Navy, done picking on them yet?” one of their teammates asked as they splatted someone. 

“I’m never done,” the squelchers replied, eyes tracking his target from spawn. “Not until they cry or leave.” 

True to his word, Navy did not let up, not for the ten matches they had next, even when he got put on the same team, he’d intentionally throw a match, and booyah every time the dapples died. When the dapples finally left in a fit of anger, Navy flipped him off before returning his attention to the match that was about to begin. He stood at spawn with his friend, the inkling that had been bullied, and another teammate, and a frown settled behind his mask; his two other friends had joined, as well as a few who knew his friends, and it always turned into a party. All he wanted was to turf in peace for one round, though pissing off the dapples was good fun. 

The bullied inkling didn’t know it would end up being a party, but figured it out soon enough when the match started and no one inked, aside from headed straight to the centre. Two of his teammates were off to the middle, while the other one, the one who had bullied the dapples back, stayed at spawn, eventually sitting down. “Aren’t you going to go?” he asked, the first time addressing him. 

“No... parties are hard for me. I have bad luck with them.” 

“It’s a fucking party, how can you have bad luck?” 

The inkling sat down as well, though hugged his legs to his chest. “I don’t know how else to explain it. People go after me even if I don’t use my weapon. People go out of their way of the party to come get me when I’m watching from afar, then go right back to partying,” he explained. “So I stay at spawn, I don’t bother trying anymore.”

“Fair enough, parties are usually full of assholes. I suppose I can say today is partly an exception given my teammates are here.”

“You have a team?” 

“Unfortunately.” 

The two fell silent, both content to sit there, observing the going ons of the centre, until the bullied inkling felt like he had to break it. “Thank you for earlier, by the way. They were being mean.” 

Navy looked at him, confusion clear as day; no one had thanked him before for being mean, even if it was justified. “You’re welcome... you got a name?” 

“Sesame.” 

“You’re welcome, Sesame, I’m always happy to put assholes in their place.” 

Sesame lessened his grip on his own legs, letting them slide forward slightly. “I overheard someone call you Navy, is that your name?” 

“No it’s my bird. Yes of course it’s my name.” 

The abrasiveness didn’t go over well with Sesame, who pulled his legs close once more. “You said you unfortunately have a team?” Sesame tried to switch subjects. 

He succeeded, Navy let out a sigh. “Yeah. So for years I’ve gone it alone. I don’t like anyone, be glad I’m actually talking with you. I met Hunter, and he’s my first friend, we work well in battle together, so he wants a team. I tell him no. I don’t work well with others. He doesn’t care, because eventually Zip and Vector become 3 and 4, boom, team. We’ve become friends now but I was livid with Hunter at first.” Navy leaned backwards, until he was laying on the ground. “Oh and wouldn’t you fucking know it, I’m team leader. Me, someone who happily tells others to take a long walk off a short pier, team leader.” 

“I think you’re strong enough to be one,” Sesame supplied, but Navy shook his head. 

“Vector is X rank compared to my B-, Zip is the strongest dynamo powerhouse this side of Inkopolis, and Hunter does all the planning. I am the least skilled, I am disorganized, I have no leading qualities.” 

Sesame nodded and looked down; he felt a different power in Navy, but couldn’t place it. “So how long have you used those dualies?” he asked, switching the topic again. “And why those?”

“I started using dualies when they came out, I absolutely hate getting splatted. But they weren’t long enough range for me, and gloogas were too slow, so I grabbed the Squelchers. Rest is history.” Navy sat up again, and looked at Sesame. “What about you?” 

“Me? I dunno... Tri Slosher just fit me, I’m not very good at aiming.”

“I noticed.”

Sesame fell silent, he knew Navy was just agreeing with him, but it still hurt. Between the two, neither wanted to talk much more, whether it be anxiety or awkwardness, they kept silent for the remainder of the match. 

When the whistle sounded, they stood up, Sesame stretching his arms up above his head, a small squeak coming from him. Navy gave him little mind, and turned to his teammate once he’d returned from partying. “I’m gonna head out.” 

“Aw, not staying?” 

“There’s many things I’d rather do than sit on my ass hearing booyah on repeat for three minutes,” Navy replied. 

No one noticed as Sesame began to blush; he’d found someone to talk to, however brief, and that had stuck up for him, no matter the reason. “Wou-would going on a date with me be in there?” 

Both teammates spun to look at him, Navy in confusion, his friend with a big grin. “Definitely in there,” the friend said. “He’ll go on a date with you.”

“Hunter...” 

“Oh relax, take him somewhere nice and stop being a secluded- never mind, you just need this, trust me.” 

After an eye roll, Navy gave a nod, and Sesame started bouncing on his feet. “I can’t believe it I got a date,” he whispered to himself. 

Navy grabbed Sesame by the arm and pulled him from the stage, they were holding up the next battle. “Calm down,” he said. “Tell me when you want to do this date.”

“Right now?” 

Caught off guard, Navy stood still, thinking over the words; right now meant that very moment he’d be on a date, no preparation, nothing. “You don’t want to set a time, get ready?”

“Nope, that’s fake.” Sesame got a look that told him he’d need to explain. “If you dress up fancy, that’s not the real you that I’d see if we spent time together. I just want the real Navy, that’s all.”

“The real me likes to sit in silence mostly.” 

Sesame gave a nod, and began to walk forward. “Then let’s find a place to sit in silence.” 

Intrigued by the inkling that agreed to be quiet as a date, Navy nodded in agreement. “There’s a quiet park on the east side of town.” 

“The one on 32nd?” 

“How’d you know?”

“My apartment is across from it, no one is ever there.” 

Slightly amazed that someone knew of the small, quiet park, Navy followed Sesame back into town with no complaints; this inkling was perfectly happy to walk in front and be just as silent as him. It was a nice change of pace, while he enjoyed Hunter’s company, he could get loud, and sometimes never shut up, while Sesame wasn’t even humming or whistling to fill the silence. 

“Why’d you ask me out?” Navy finally asked as they neared the park. “I’m not a likeable person.”

Sesame paused to think. “Well, you did bully the dapples, and I know you were looking for an excuse to be mean but you still did. Then you also let me talk with you, which is hard for me, no one wants to talk with me. Plus... I guess there’s something else, I don’t know what it is.” 

While they sounded like ridiculous reasons to Navy, he nodded at them, as long as he actually wanted this, he didn’t care. “I’ll admit you annoy me less than most, which counts for something. And you are cute so that’s a plus.”

“You think I’m cute?” Sesame asked, eyes wide. 

“Yeah, I mean you’re shorter than me for one thing, you give off a feeling of soft, and you’re just cute.” 

Blushing madly, Sesame dipped his head down, elated but embarrassed. “You’re actually pretty good looking-“

“No, I’m not. You can see my eyes and one ear, that’s it, you don’t know anything about me.” 

“But I like what I see, you fit being you, and I like it, even if you cover it up,” he reiterated. 

Navy’s eye twitched. “You see nothing. You wanna know why I know you’re wrong?” He carefully unhooked his mask from his ears and pulled it away, then pointed to his lower face. “This is why.”

Turquoise eyes stared at Navy’s face, all the scars that littered it could tell a horror scene; tears began to fall, Sesame squeezing his eyes shut. 

‘Figures,’ Navy thought as he put his mask back on. “It’s nice of you, but-“ He stopped mid sentence, interrupted when the smaller inkling had wrapped his arms around him, face against his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry, that’s just... whatever happened I’m sorry you had to go through it,” Sesame said, though Navy didn’t hear him. He was too busy being stunned; he, him, getting a hug? He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten a hug, from anyone, family or friend, it was surprisingly nice. 

It took a while, but he did return the hug, gently. “You know, this isn’t terrible.” 

“Huh?” 

Navy was slowly becoming slightly embarrassed by his statement. “The hug is okay. I haven’t had one probably since I was six, I forgot what they felt like.” 

“You what?” Sesame pulled away long enough to look at him in shock, then resumed the hug, this time tighter; he couldn’t imagine not getting a hug for that long. “Hugs are important, you need hugs.”

“Yeah well, you’re the first to actually want to give me one.” 

The hug got even tighter. “Then I’ll hug you all the time, that okay?” 

Actually having someone to give him a hug? He could live with that. 

“One more question; do you kiss on the first date?” 

Navy had no idea, he’d never been on a date before, this was all new territory for him. Instead, he had to question whether or not he wanted it; the idea was appealing, he wouldn’t lie. “I think so?” 

“M’kay, but you’re going to have to take off your mask again.” 

That was quickly removed, mostly out of nervousness than anticipation. “I don’t know what to do,” he admitted.

“Lean your head down, and I can show you.”


End file.
